Stories: The Night
Story Written by: Redfork2000 & PeaVZ108 Plot After a long day of work, night has finally arrived. The boys decide to go to Red Fork and Blue Ocean's house to have a boy's night together, playing games and hanging out together. Seeing this, the girls decide to have a girls night as well. Twilight invites them to her castle, so they can all have fun together. However, not only heroes are joining this boys night and girls night. A few villains have decided to join as well, though only for fun and games. What will become of this interesting night? Cast Boys * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Blast * Tommy * Opposite Blast * Scorch * Blade * Red Spoon * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Kyoji * Takeshi * Sasuke * Red Ruby * Gary Garnet * Toby Topaz * Sean Sapphire * Boss Choy Girls * Twilight Sparkle * Lemon Glass * Alice * Electra * Miss Bloomina * Pinkie Pie * Rarity * Rainbow Dash * Fluttershy * Florette * Green Shadow * Starcade * Akasha * Sakura * Emma Emerald * Amelia Amethyst * Diana Diamond * Dark Green Shadow Story The gang has been repairing the damage caused by Re-Peat Boss's previous scheme all day long. Now it's nighttime, and the gang sees that they've finally finished rebuilding everything. * Red Fork: Well, it looks like we're done. * Blue Ocean: Yup. Everything's back like it should be. * Gary Garnet: It's a shame. If only Spandroid was still here, we wouldn't have to worry about all this mess. * Blast: To be honest, I think we're better off without that robot. He brought us too much trouble. * Blue Ocean: Yeah... * Red Ruby: I doubt anyone cares about that pile of trash anymore. * Gary Garnet: Well, I do! It's still my greatest creation! * Diana Diamond: Break it up, you two. We've finished the work we had to do, so why not we end the day with some fun? * Red Fork: That's a great idea! Hey, you know what? Let's do something Blue Ocean and I used to do with our friends back in Equestria. Let's have a boys night! * Blast: A boys night? * Red Fork: Yeah, a night where us boys come together to hang out and play some games. * Blue Ocean: Oh, yeah, I remember that! * Red Fork: Come over to our house for boys night. See you guys there! Red Fork and Blue Ocean go to their house to prepare everything. * Blast: Oh yeah! That sounds like fun! Come on guys! * Tommy: Yeah! * Bonk Choy: Boys night? Sounds fun! * Red Ruby: Yeah! It's going to be downright "banging"! * Gary Garnet: That pun is lame. * Red Ruby: Not as lame as Spandroid is! OOOH!!! * Gary Garnet: You'll regret saying that later, I promise. * Amelia Amethyst: Wait, what about us girls? What are we supposed to do? * Starcade: Perhaps a girls' night for ourselves? * Alice: That's a good idea. Where should we do it, though? * Lemon Glass: We need to it somewhere big enough for all of us. * Alice: Where would that be? * Lemon Glass: Well, if Twilight isn't too busy tonight, perhaps we could go to her castle. Maybe she'd like to join us. * Starcade: How about the Retro Rebels' arcade cabinet in Eitbit? It's quite large and spacious, in fact, it's one of the largest arcade cabinets in Eitbit. * Alice: Are you sure your friends will be ok with it? About half of them are boys, as far as I'm aware of. * Starcade: I think they would be fine with it. Also, there's about 20% girls besides me in my entire team of Retro Rebels, counting the ones you see often. But you can go ahead and ask Twilight about her castle. * Lemon Glass: I'll ask Twilight about her castle. Lemon Glass grabs a cellphone, and calls Twilight. The girls see Lemon Glass talk to Twilight for a while, before finishing the call. * Lemon Glass: Twilight says we can go to her castle. The only boy there is Spike, and he'll probably be asleep by the time we're there. * Starcade: Sounds good. * Akasha: I'm going to call Sakura. It's about time I introduce you girls to her. I'll tell her to meet us there later. *calls Sakura* * Alice: Got it. * Lemon Glass. Well, let's go. * Green Shadow: I can't wait to meet Sakura, whoever she is. * Amelia Amethyst: Same here! * Green Shadow: Anyway, let's head to Twilight's castle! Starcade takes out a pair of dimensional scissors, before using them to cut open a portal to Twilight's castle. The girls enter the portal. Meanwhile, the boys head to Red Fork and Blue Ocean's house. * Kyoji: Are you sure we should be spending the rest of the night having a party? * Takeshi: Yeah, is something wrong? * Kyoji: Well, it's just that the last time I was in a slumber party with the gemstones, my house was raided by Dark Green Shadow. I think I told you the story before. * Takeshi: Oh, right. I remember now. * Toby Topaz: Let's go get some fun! And maybe cake too, I love cake! * Gary Garnet: I wonder what kind of things did Red Fork and Blue Ocean prepare at their house. * Blast: I'm sure it'll be fun! * Tommy: Knowing Red Fork, there's probably going to be lots of food. * Blast: And knowing Blue Ocean, there will probably be a lot of videogames as well. * Toby Topaz: And knowing them both, there's probably going to be a lot of fun for us. * Bonk Choy: Yeah! * Boss Choy: *appears out of nowhere with his teleportation powers* ''Leave some for me too! * Blast: Boss Choy!? ''Suddenly, Opposite Blast, Scorch and Blade come as well. * Red Ruby: Not you guys again! *takes out a dynamite stick* * Kyoji: Red, stop. We're not here to start a fight, alright? * Red Ruby: Fine. *throws the dynamite stick away, to Opposite Blast, Scorch and Blade* ''State your business or else. * Opposite Blast: We're not going to tell you anything, stupid ruby! * Blast: Come on, just tell us what's going on. * Tommy: Please? * Blade: Well, we heard you want to have a boys night, and we thought it was a nice idea, so we wanted to know if we could join you for tonight. * Boss Choy: Yeah! Re-Peat Boss didn't want to come along though, he's still busy with repairs. So can we join in the meantime, please? * Red Ruby: I'm not so sure. * Sean Sapphire: Sure, on the condition that you won't wreck anything. * Boss Choy: I don't feel like breaking stuff anyway, so yeah. I guess I can live with that. * Blast: I do think we'll have to see what Red Fork and Blue Ocean say about it, though. They're the ones who invited us, after all. * Boss Choy: Okay, fine. * Toby Topaz: Let's go for the party then! * Bonk Choy: Yeah, par-tay! * Blast: Yeah! ''The boys arrive at Red Fork and Blue Ocean's house. Red Fork opens the door. * Red Fork: Welcome! We're going to have a blast together! * Bonk Choy: Do you mean...*points to Blast* * Blast: Huh? * Boss Choy: Hey, am I invited? * Red Fork: Sure, just don't do anything villainish. * Blade: What about us? * Red Fork: The more the merrier. Come on in! * Boss Choy: Thanks! Now where are the snacks? I'm hungry. * Red Ruby: Oh boy. * Toby Topaz: Actually, I'm with Boss Choy. I'm hungry too. * Blue Ocean: Since we're having a boys night, we've made all kinds of snacks! * ???: We? The guys turn around, to see Red Spoon coming out of the kitchen, with his trademark frying pan. * Blue Ocean: Well, to be honest, Red Spoon gave us a little help. *''Red Spoon looks at him* Ok, he helped us a lot! * Red Spoon: Help yourselves, everyone. There's more snacks coming. * Toby Topaz: Okay, I hope there's cake! * Boss Choy: Snack time! ''*runs into the house* * Kyoji: Is this...okay? * Takeshi: I'm sure it's fine, Kyoji. Just let the moments sink in tonight. * Kyoji: Sure, as long as nothing bad happens. * Toby Topaz: Oh boy, I'm starving! I wanna go in! *runs into the house as well* * Scorch: Yee-haw! It's time to eat! *''runs towards the snacks*'' * Red Spoon: It's ok everyone. There's more than enough for everyone. I even made Red Fork some snacks of his own so he doesn't try to eat yours. * Blast: Wow, you sure thought of everything! * Red Ruby: Yeah, unless he starts eating ours once he eats ours. * Sean Sapphire: I wonder how Toby is enjoying himself in there. Meanwhile, inside the house... * Toby Topaz: CAKE! CAKE! CAKE!!! *stuffs his face with all the cakes he can find* * Tommy: Well, let's get inside! The guys enter the house. * Blue Ocean: Now, now, there's more than just snacks to this boys night. Red Fork and I have compilated a list of out favorite activities to do in boys' night back in Equestria. * Red Fork: The list includes: Ogres & Oubliettes, videogames, dodgeball, maniacball, poker, and much more! * Blast: What's Ogres and Oubliettes? * Red Fork: It's a tabletop roleplaying game we loved to play back in Equestria. Look at it! *''shows Blast the game*'' * Blast: So, I'm guessing it's like Equestria's counterpart of Dungeons & Dragons? * Blue Ocean: Dungeons & Dragons? * Red Fork: It's Earth's counterpart of Ogres & Oubliettes. * Blue Ocean: Oh... * Bonk Choy: I don't even know how to play Dungeons & Dragons. * Boss Choy: Me neither. * Toby Topaz: But I still wanna play though! * Boss Choy: Yeah, me too! * Red Fork: So, do we start with Dungeons & Dragons... * Blue Ocean: Ogres & Oubliettes! * Red Fork: It's the same game, Blue Ocean. So, as I was saying, do you want to play that first? * Gary Garnet: If they're technically the same games, why don't we select one randomly and play that? Besides, we have other activities to do. * Red Fork: Sure. You know what? Let's just play Dungeons & Dragons then. * Blue Ocean: Ok, we're in for some fun! * Red Fork: Come over to the table and get yourselves a seat! I'll be the game master for this one. * Blue Ocean: Woo-hoo! * Blast: I've never played this, to be honest, but it sounds interesting. * Tommy: Yeah! * Takeshi: Kyoji, are you going to play? * Kyoji: It's fine. I'll just watch. * Takeshi: Okay, suit yourself. You can still join us if you want. * Toby Topaz: So...shall we begin? * Bonk Choy: Wait, how do we play? * Red Fork: First you have to create your characters. Give your character a name, choose what class he will be... * Bonk Choy: Ooooh...interesting... As Red Fork explains the rules to everyone, they seem excited to play. Meanwhile, the girls arrive at Twilight's castle. * Lemon Glass: Well, here we are! *''knocks on the door*'' * Twilight: *''opens the door* Hello everyone. I'm glad you made it. * Sakura: ''*appears from some nearby bushes* '' * Amelia Amethyst: Whoa, who are you? * Akasha: Everyone, this is the Sakura I was talking about. She's a light ninja who used to seek revenge after my father killed her parents, until she found Kyoji who turned out to be her older brother. Shocking, right? I didn't know about that either. Sakura, this is the Locked Room Gang I've been telling you about. * Sakura: You've got some great friends there, Akasha. * Twilight: It's nice to meet you, Sakura. I'm Twilight Sparkle. * Lemon Glass: I'm Lemon Glass. * Alice: I'm Alice. * Twilight: We hope you have a good time here with us. * Sakura: Thanks, girls. ''While the girls present themselves, they suddenly see a bolt of electricity in the sky, approaching them. * Lemon Glass: Ah! What's that? The bolt of electricity hits the ground, revealing to be Electra. * Alice: Electra! What are you doing here? * Electra: None of your business. * Twilight: Electra, what are you up to? * Electra: I was going to watch a movie with Opposite Blast and the others, but all of a sudden they heard of some kind of "boys night" and raced away, leaving me alone. I can't believe they did that! It was going to be a special night... * Starcade: What's the matter, Electra? Afraid of being alone? * Electra: What!? * Amelia Amethyst: Oooh, dang, that was a nice burn! * Sakura: Now who's that electric creep? * Akasha: That's Electra, the girl who secretly likes Opposite Blast. She's also sort of a jerk too. * Electra: *''blushes* Hey! I don't have a crush on Opposite Blast! * Akasha: Yes, you do, you jerk. * Alice: Then how come you're blushing? * Electra: Uh... * Twilight: Ok, I think that's enough. Electra, since your friends went to boys night, would you like to join our girls night? * Electra: Wait, can I? * Twilight: Sure. Just promise you won't try to sabotage the night. * Electra: I won't sabotage anything, promise. * Twilight: Then you're in. * Electra: I... don't know what to say. * Alice: Perhaps, "thank you"? * Electra: Yeah, that. * Starcade: Well, let's go in, girls. * Sakura: Is this what you girls usually do when there's no villains attacking? * Akasha: I'm not sure either. I merely joined the gang about a week ago. Things got pretty hectic. * Sakura: Oh, but this does not mean I'm joining though. * Amelia Amethyst: Are there any cookies inside? * Twilight: Sure. Spike baked enough cookies for everyone before he went to sleep. * Electra: Who is this Spike you're talking about? * Lemon Glass: Oh, he's a little dragon friend Twilight has. * Twilight: He's really helpful. * Alice: Well, what do we do first? * Twilight: Well, it's been a while since I've hosted a slumber party, so I made sure to check out my book "Slumber 101: All You Ever Wanted to Know About Slumber Parties But Were Afraid to Ask". * Lemon Glass: Really? * Twilight: Yes, so I've got several activites to try. We can play truth or dare, have pillow fights, play some games, and more. Of course, suggestions are also welcome. * Diana Diamond: How about we put on makeup on each other too? * Starcade: Well, I already have makeup on my face so...I don't think that's a good idea. * Akasha: Maybe we can tell ghost stories. I know a lot of Japanese ones. * Amelia Amethyst: Ghosts?! Oh no... * Akasha: I said ghost stories. Weren't you listening? * Twilight: That's a good idea. In fact, I think I saw that activity in one of the chapters of the book. * Alice: Well, what do we do first, then? * Amelia Amethyst: Uh...cookie fight? * ???: That's just dumb. * Sakura: Who said that? ''The girls see Dark Green Shadow step out of some bushes that she was hiding in. * Dark Green Shadow: Dang it, new girl, you caught me! How did you know I was spying on you? * Sakura: Because I heard you. Who even are you? * Dark Green Shadow: It is I, Dark Green Shadow! * Green Shadow: Wait a minute, why are you even spying on us? And what are you up to, evil me? * Dark Green Shadow: Listen, good me, I'm not here for a fight. Being a solo villain isn't easy, you know? As much as I enjoy working alone, I also feel very lonely and knowing how happy you guys are as a gang, I decided to spy on you to find out how to be happy. I wanted to join your little party but I didn't want to start any fights or anything, you know? * Green Shadow: Whoa, I never knew this side of you, Dark Green Shadow. * Twilight: Well, if you'd like, you can join our girls night. Just don't try anything villainish. * Dark Green Shadow: Really? You'd let me join? I was afraid of getting myself into an unwanted confrontation because of my presence in this party. * Amelia Amethyst: Nah, it's cool. * Diana Diamond: Besides, we can always have more girls in this party. * Dark Green Shadow: Sure, I'm not planning anything evil anyway. * Electra: Me neither. While the girls greet Dark Green Shadow into their party, another villain arrives. Miss Bloomina! * Miss Bloomina: I hope I'm not interrupting anything important. * Amelia Amethyst: Hey, look who it is! * Dark Green Shadow: Miss Bloomina, it's you! And no, it's just a girls' party we're having. You're welcome to join us if you want. * Akasha: What is SHE doing here?! * Twilight: Calm down Akasha. She can join as long as she doesn't try anything evil. * Miss Bloomina: Thank you, princess. * Electra: Whatever... * Akasha: I was about to say the same thing. * Green Shadow: Let's all calm down and enjoy, shall we? * Amelia Amethyst: Yeah! Now where were we? Oh yes, par-tay! * Twilight: Ok, what would you all like to do first? Ghost stories? Truth or dare? Pillow fights? Make up? All suggestions are welcome. * Amelia Amethyst: Cookie fights? * Dark Green Shadow: Like I said, that is a dumb idea. * Green Shadow: Pillow fights then? * Dark Green Shadow: Sure, good me. * Starcade: I think that's a great idea! * Twilight: In that case, get yourselves ready! Twilight makes dozens of pillows appear in the room. * Twilight: Because this pillow fight is about to begin! * Amelia Amethyst: Wait, can we use magic or anything else? * Starcade: I don't think so. It's called a pillow fight because it's a fight using only pillows. * Twilight: Exactly. I only used magic to bring them, but from here on, no magic, powers or gadgets allowed. * Starcade: *puts away her laser pistols* ''Check. * Akasha: ''*removes her Shadow Gauntlets* ''Check. * Sakura: ''*removes her Light Gauntlets* ''Check. * Amelia Amethyst: Aw man! ''*reluctantly puts away her wand* '' * Starcade: Alright, let's pillow fight, girls! * Electra: Aw... no fair... *''stops flying* * Alice: Got it. *''puts away her flame cannon and her plasma cannon*'' * Green Shadow: Let's play then! * Dark Green Shadow: Oh, get ready to get pillow'd! *notices everyone staring at her* Yikes, that was embarrassing. * Twilight: Pillow fight begins in three, two, one, now! * Green Shadow: Let's pillow fight! *hits the other girls with pillows* * Amelia Amethyst: Alright! *hits the other girls with pillows* * Starcade: This is going to be fun! *hits the other girls with pillows* * Sakura: Sure? *hits the other girls with pillows* '' ''Someone knocks on the door. * Starcade: Huh, who's that? * Amelia Amethyst: Shall I get the door? * Twilight: Go ahead. * Amelia Amethyst: Alley oop! Amelia Amethyst rushes to open the door. It's Star Butterfly! * Star: Hi! * Amelia Amethyst: Hey, it's the other "Star" girl in our team! * Emma Emerald: That's Star Butterfly. * Amelia Amethyst: Oh yeah. (Under Construction)Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000